ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark 43
|B2 = }} |image = |based = Extremis Armor |appearances = Avengers: Age of Ultron |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Avengers Tower |markno = Mark 43 (Mark XLIII) |codename = None |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Unknown |armorcolor = Dark Red With Light Gold Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Active |color = Green |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Missiles Shoulder-Mounted Guns |composition = Titanium Plating |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |capabilities = |specialfeats = Prehensile Technology Sentry Mode Infra Scan |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark 42 |successor = Mark 45 |preceded = Mark 42 |followed = Mark 44 }} The Mark 43 (Mark XLIII) is the forty-third Iron Man Armor created by Tony Stark and is the perfected version of, as well as the ultimate successor to, the Mark 42. The armor was created sometime before the Age of Ultron, and has been used by Tony in various battles and missions. The armor was featured in Avengers: Age of Ultron, along with the Mark 44, Mark 45 and the Iron Legion Armor Drones. Armor Data Armor Design The armor has thicker plating compared to its predecessor, Mark 42. The Mark 43 armor features only two colors: dark red and gold. The colors are painted on the plates of the armor and each have specific areas and designations on the armors' pieces. The Mark 43's color design is different from that of its predecessor, featuring more red plates than gold and the red having a darker hue. Features Much like the Mark XLII, the MK XLIII has the prehensile function. A new feature that this armor has is Sentry Mode, allowing the armor to moved on its own without Tony inside of it. Another feature is Infrared Scan, that allows Stark to see through walls. Just like Mark 42 and mark 41 it can fly in separate pieces. Systems * JARVIS OS / AI: JARVIS is integrated into the armor to assist Stark when using the armor. JARVIS also manages the suit's condition and systems during use. Later on in the movie (Age of Ultron) Tony Stark switches his A.I. to FRIDAY since JARVIS's program had been imputed towards the new and improved ultron created with flesh in a cell creating device called the Cratle. Armor Composition The Mark 43 is composed of Titanium-Gold alloy. Capabilities * Super-Strength: The armor is a capable of tremendous strength, which enhances the power of it's combat skills, and is capable of lifting heavy objects. * Super-Durability: Like all Iron Man Armors, the Mark 43 is highly durable. It is completely bullet-proof and is capable of withstanding powerful blasts, strikes and blows from enemies. * Flight: With it's propulsion system and flight stabilizers, the Mark 43 is capable of flight just like all other Iron Man Armors. 'Special' * Prehensility: Based on the same technology of the Mark 42, the Mark 43's prehensile tech is the perfected version of the former. Like it's predecessor, the armor's pieces can attach itself to Stark through his command and completely envelop around him until the full Mark 43 is formed. Weapons * Repulsors: The Mark 43 is equipped with the latest version of the Iron Man Repulsor weapons. * Unibeam: The armor features powerful Unibeam, just like the rest of the Iron Man Armors. It is presumed to be powered by the armors own Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. * Missiles: The new iron man suit comes equipped with missiles capable of penetrating fortified structures. They also prove to be very effective against Ultron's pre-Vibranium body during their fight in South Africa. * Shoulder-Mounted Guns: The Mark 43 is also equipped with shoulder mounted guns. = History Before the Age of Ultron 'Creation' Sometime after the Battle of Norco, Tony wanted to perfect the prototype version of his late Mark 42 armor. So he presumably took the former suit's blueprints and began working on a new design for the 42's successor. Overtime, the armor was built and eventually finished. Based on it's predecessor, the armor was very similar in appearance to 42, with slight changes in a few armors, and the brand new color scheme; featuring dark red as the predominant color with golden plates. Avengers: Age of Ultron 'Raiding the HYDRA Base' Tony used the Mark 43 in their mission to raid HYDRA's Base located in Sokovia, together with the Avengers. When the team arrived, a battle ensued between both sides as Baron Strucker pushed his HYDRA's forces against the Avengers. During the raid Tony took out countless HYDRA forces with the Mark 43, firing it's Repulsors against them and using hand-to-hand combat, punching and throwing soldiers around for the other Avengers to take care of. 'Wakanda and Duel Against Ultron' After Tony Stark realizing Ultron's plan, without haste, he travelled to Wakanda, Africa along with the Avengers. in a ship, containing supplies of vibranium supplied by Ulysses Klaw, Iron Man had his first confrontation of Ultron Prime, he asked what was the vibranium Ultron wants for, yet Ultron took this chance "to explain his evil plan". A fight emerges, yet taken outside the ship where they met, and continued their battle on the sky, while the remaining Avengers except Hulk try to defeat their new foes (turned allies), Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Surely, the remaining Avengers were overpowered by the twins, except Hawkeye was the only one not taken down. Iron Man, unaware of the defeated Avengers, had finally taken down Ultron on a seashore, aiming his signature tank missile at him. However, ultron told him that "he might have check on Doctor Banner", realizing that the Scarlet Witch had made the Hulk go on a rampage. Iron Man, mad at Ultron, shot his tank missile at him and flew away as Ultron explodes. 'Transforming Into the Mark 44' When the Hulk went on a rampage, Tony called in Veronica, which was launched from a satellite in orbit and sent towards South Africa. The pod activated, and armor pieces detached and flew towards the Mark 43. The Mark 43 underwent its transformation into the Mark 44 in mid-air as the armor add-ons attached themeselves on the base armor. When the transformation was complete, the Mark 43 now within the Mark 44 arrived to confront the Hulk who just escaped not moments ago from a specialized Hulk Cage, which also came from Veronica. From then on the Mark 43 continued action within the Mark 44 armor until the end of the chaotic battle. Notes * The Mark 43 is the forty-third armor to be created by Tony Stark. ** It is the 2nd armor after the Mark 42 to be created after the Iron Legion. * The Mark 43 is the successor to the Mark 42, and is the perfected version of the former armor. * The Mark 43 appeared in Avengers: Age of Ultron, along with the Mark 44, Mark 45, and the Iron Legion Armor Drones. Trivia * It was initially thought that there would be no Mark 43 after the film Iron Man 3, but after much speculation and argument over the media, Marvel finally confirmed that the next armor would be the Mark 43. Denying all claims that there would be no more armors or that the Mark 43 would not be created whatsoever. * The armors color scheme is based off on that of the Mark 42's design. Instead the armor features more red than gold and some golden areas from the Mark 42 are now colored dark red. Gallery Photo(991).png| Iron-Man-AOU-Render.png| Photo(1074).png| Photo(1073).png| Photo(900).jpg Mark_43_in_Avengers_2.png Photo(930).png Photo(885).JPG Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 12.40.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-03-06 at 12.41.08 PM.png Extended_AoU2_-_8.png References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Armors